Tensões
by RWlover93
Summary: Tensões são saudáveis ? Pelo menos até causarem uma crise de abstnência sexual. Slash/DH
1. Para Tudo Há Uma Primeira Vez

**Tensões**

_By Rosa Malfoy_

_Capítulo 1: Para Tudo Há uma Primeira Vez_

O inverno tinha chegado com força este ano, em Hogsmeade estava quase impossível caminhar pelas ruas escorregadias, a grossa camada de neve impedia a passagem dos estudantes que mesmo estando acostumados com àquela época, reclamavam do frio intenso.

O bar Três Vassouras estava apinhado de alunos de Hogwarts, o que era bom, pois assim o lugar ficava mais aconchegante.

A bonita árvore de natal brilhava no meio do bar, que estava todo decorado com guirlandas e bolinhas coloridas.

- Um chocolate quente, por favor. – pediu a bonita garota de cabelos castanhos e volumosos

- Eu quero firewisk, por favor. – pediu o garoto ruivo ao lado dela.

- Eu nunca vi o bar tão lotado em cinco anos de visitas a Hogsmeade – comentou ela pegando seu chocolate quente e procurando uma mesa vazia pelo bar

- Pois é... Mas também nunca senti tanto frio – disse o ruivo dando um gole em sua bebida – A segunda Era do Gelo se aproxima...

- Nunca ouvi você falar uma asneira tão grande como essa... – disse ela rindo – Mentira... Já ouvi sim!

No final do bar havia uma mesa que estava acabando de desocupar, eles correram para lá.

- Ron... Você não tinha dito que o Harry viria nos encontrar aqui? – perguntou ela sentando-se

- Disse... Mas eu só disse por que ele disse primeiro!

- Já faz vinte e cinco minutos que estamos aqui... – disse ela consultando seu relógio de pulso

- Deve ter se atrasado, ele vai chegar.

- Mas...

- Hermione! – pediu ele – Harry não é nenhuma criança, sabe se cuidar sozinho, ele deve ter parado em alguma loja ou algo desse tipo.

- É verdade. Me desculpe – respondeu ela

Ron sorriu e pousou um beijo delicado em seu rosto, ela sorriu em resposta e voltou a tomar seu chocolate.

Não tinha pra quê se preocupar, Harry não ia se meter em confusão.

DHDHDHDH

Ele estava ficando sem ar e seus pés não tocavam o chão, aqueles olhos cinzas estavam tão próximos dos seus que podia sentir a respiração quente do outro, podia ver os detalhes da sua pele branca...

O outro o segurava pelas golas das vestes, erguendo-o do chão.

Fitava seus olhos verdes e se divertia com a maneira que ele estava corado, num misto de raiva e confusão.

- Responda Potter, o que estava fazendo escondido aí?

- Eu já disse Malfoy! Não estava escondido.

Malfoy olhou-o mais uma vez antes de soltar sua camisa.

Potter ajeitou sua gola e saiu sem olhar para trás.

- Como é o seu nome filho?

Ele levou um susto com a mulher que acabara de aparecer, ela usava roupas coloridas e folgadas, tinha os cabelos brancos com restos do que seriam cabelos loiros, estavam presos num coque no alto da cabeça, seu rosto tinha rugas perto dos olhos que eram castanhos.

Ela continuou estudando-o até que ele respondeu:

- Draco Malfoy.

- Me chamo Madame Narcy, você não quer entrar? – perguntou ela olhando-o com curiosidade, apontando para a porta de um casebre à uns dez passos dali

- Não. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer...

- Acho melhor entrar, estava observando sua "conversa" com aquele rapaz, como é mesmo o nome dele...

- Potter.

- É! Potter... Tenho observações a fazer, sobre vocês. – disse ela encaminhando-se para o pequeno barraco.

- Observações? – perguntou ele, com certeza aquela mulher era louca, literalmente.

- Sim... Sempre me interessei pelos relacionamentos dos seres humanos, é tão incrível o poder que temos! Você não acha espetacular dizer que odiamos uma pessoa e, no entanto, a amamos mais que qualquer outra?

Draco a olhava com incredulidade, não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquela mulher, ela não falava coisa com coisa.

- Realmente, é muito interessante! Mas agora eu preciso ir...

- Acredito que ache interessante senhor Malfoy, se sabes muito bem o que estou falando. – disse ela abrindo a porta e entrando em sua "casa"

- O que quis dizer com isso?

- Não é preciso ficar muito tempo observando suas brigas com aquele outro rapaz para entender.

- Entender o que? – perguntou ele, cada vez tendo mais certeza que aquela mulher era maluca, e ele era mais ainda por estar ouvindo-a.

- Entre e feche a porta.

Draco fez o que ela mandou, mais por curiosidade que por qualquer outra coisa.

O casebre era horrível, parecia desabitado há séculos, o cheiro de mofo era forte e as teias de aranhas estavam em todos os lugares, Draco se segurou para não espirrar enquanto Madame Narcy sentava-se à mesa.

- Durante muito tempo de minha vida eu observei as pessoas e o que as levava a se apaixonar, odiar, amar, desprezar... E quer saber? Nunca cheguei a uma conclusão, mas posso olhar para qualquer pessoa e dizer se ela está apaixonada e sabe por quê? – disse Madame Narcy olhando para Draco

- Não.

- Porque quando gostamos de alguém e não podemos revelar ou não queremos, tendemos a extravasar isso de outras formas... Brigar é o jeito mais observado.

- Onde a senhora quer chegar com isso? – perguntou Draco que já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava.

- Eu pude ver algo mais que ódio no seu "atrito" com o senhor Potter... – disse ela finalmente

- Hã? – perguntou Draco incrédulo

- O senhor ouviu muito bem, eu vi uma tensão muito forte, vi desejo reprimido, eu vi toques imperceptíveis... Senti urgência em certos olhares e...

Draco começou a rir alto, agora aquela mulher tinha ultrapassado o limite da sanidade e ele se sentia ainda mais idiota quando pensava que ainda estava ali ouvindo aquelas asneiras.

- Eu não acho que o senhor deva rir! Tensões tão fortes não são saudáveis... Muito pelo contrário.

- Eu realmente não entendo por que me chamou aqui! Para me dizer que existe uma "tensão" entre mim e o Potter?

- Não é uma simples tensão meu rapaz... É tensão sexual. – disse ela sorrindo calmamente

- Ahá! Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo essas idiotices, me dê licença.

Draco bufou e encaminhou-se para a porta, mas ela se fechou quando ele ia passar.

- Eu ainda não terminei. – disse Madame Nancy com severidade – Eu só quero ajudá-lo, deve resolver esse problema logo, antes que algo de ruim aconteça.

- É? E o que sugere? – perguntou Draco irônico se amaldiçoando internamente por estar pedindo opinião a uma foragida a ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

- Realize o seu desejo mais íntimo! Se continuar ignorando-o, a tensão aumentará e isso lhe fará mal.

Draco continuou olhando-a sem interesse, nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas... Uma velha lhe dizendo que ele precisava transar! E o pior... Com o Potter! Era muito disparate numa só tarde.

- Certo, já chega – disse ele pegando sua varinha – Se a porta não abrir por bem, abrirá por mal e pode dar adeus a esse barraco que chama de casa.

- Eu já avisei, é melhor levar a sério o que eu lhe disse aqui.

A porta se abriu e Draco saiu batendo-a em seguida.

Ajeitou a touca na cabeça e apressou-se em sair dali, talvez pudesse aparecer um trasgo querendo lhe dar dicas de moda.

Ele tinha levado Potter para ali por que se quisesse matá-lo ninguém ia presenciar... Mas aí aparece uma velha lhe falando de tensão sexual, era só o que faltava!

A única coisa que gostava em Potter era vê-lo irritado, era impagável! O santo Potter, o resto de uma falha, o Monge salvador...

Era ódio que sentia por ele, só isso.

Aliás... De onde aquela doida tinha saído?

Ia comentar com seu pai sobre cuidarem melhor da ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

DHDHDHDH

- Eu sabia que o Malfoy estava no meio... – disse Hermione

- Aquele idiota me acusou de estar seguindo-o!

- Sei... E você deu ouvidos a ele mais uma vez?

- Deixa ele Hermione! Você sabe que o Malfoy gosta de provocar e ele pega pesado! – disse Ron

- Por isso mesmo que não devemos "embarcar" nessa! O Malfoy gosta de provocar, deixem ele provocar sozinho, não adianta responder...

- Eu sei, eu sei! – disse Harry – Apenas não consigo ficar calado, só isso...

DHDHDHDH

- Você falou com quem?

- Madame Narcy – repetiu Draco sem paciência

- Aposto que foi com mais uma vidente de quinta que usa o nome dela... Madame Nancy morreu há vinte anos – respondeu a garota de cabelos pretos – Ou então... Um fantasma.

- Que fantasma o quê! Não era um fantasma! Era uma mulher de verdade.

- Impossível... Ela morreu! Eu sei por que minha mãe se consultava com ela, era uma espécie de vidente que descobria tudo da vida da pessoa com apenas um olhar.

Draco ficou vagando, ela estava morta?

Ele tinha certeza que não era um fantasma! Seria um _Inferi_? Não! _Inferis_ eram caóticos e feios, definitivamente era uma mulher e bem viva.

Já estava na hora de voltar à Hogwarts, Draco entrou na carruagem em companhia de Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle.

Ele não ouvia o que eles falavam, estava muito envolto em seus pensamentos que envolviam uma velha senhora, tensões sexuais e Harry Potter.

DHDHDHDH

- Thyna eu... Isso...

- Nunca aconteceu com você, já sei. – disse Cristhyna Cohen irritada levantando-se da cama e vestindo uma camisola.

- Espera Thyna, eu...

- Desaparece da minha frente Draco Malfoy! – gritou ela.

Draco olhou-a, Cristhyna era tão espetacularmente linda!

Os cabelos castanhos e longos desciam até a cintura, a pele era macia e bronzeada, o corpo era escultural e ela tinha um gênio forte, era uma das corvinas mais bonitas de toda Hogwarts, os rapazes dariam tudo apenas para dirigir-lhe a palavra e, no entanto, ela gostava de Draco Malfoy.

Draco sentia tesão por ela, é claro que sentia.

Pelo menos até... O que acontecera esta noite...

Tudo estava maravilhoso, até que ele olhou-a e... Imaginou o Potter e... Bem, já dá para imaginar.

- Hoje eu não estou bem... Estou me sentindo mal – disse ele encenando uma dor de cabeça

- É sério Dracky? Por que não me disse antes? – perguntou ela preocupada abraçando-o com carinho, sua camisola de seda estava entreaberta fazendo com que seu seio roçasse no peito dele, em ocasiões normais isso era o bastante para uma ereção.

Thyna começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, tirando a camisola novamente, colando seu corpo no dele e mesmo assim, Draco não "reagia".

Ele segurou-a pelos braços e a tirou de cima dele.

- Thyna eu não estou bem hoje, okay? – disse ele levantando-se e vestindo a calça

- Tudo bem Draco, eu entendo – ela respondeu cabisbaixa.

– Agente se vê.

Depois de jogar a camisa no corpo e ele saiu da Sala Precisa.

O que havia acontecido com ele? Tinha falhado com Cristhyna Cohen? O problema não era com _quem _ele tinha falhado, e sim que _tinha_ falhado! Isso nunca tinha acontecido... Era inadmissível!

Devia estar doente, era melhor um banho.

Com certeza era por causa do que aquela doida tinha dito, estava afetando seu subconsciente.

Sim, era isso!

Tinha que esquecer aquilo imediatamente, entre ele e Potter não existia tensão nenhuma!

Entrou no banheiro dos monitores, ligou as torneiras de diversos aromas e diversas cores até a banheira estar completamente cheia.

Se despiu e entrou na água, mergulhando de uma vez.

Podia sentir a água morna relaxar seu corpo que estava tenso com os recentes acontecimentos. Voltou à superfície e viu a sereia na parece sorrir para ele, encostou a cabeça na borda e ficou a vagar.

Imaginou Potter entrando no banheiro sem saber que já estava ocupado, Draco ia gritar e mandá-lo ir embora, mas Potter não iria, apenas tiraria a roupa e entraria na banheira, se aproximaria dele começaria a beijá-lo, passaria as mãos por seu corpo e ia tocá-lo...

Draco abriu os olhos, totalmente aterrorizado com a imagem que se passava em sua mente, ficou ainda mais aterrorizado quando sentiu sua ereção dar sinais de vida, e _que_ sinais...

Certo, agora estava à beira da sanidade! Tinha ficado duro pensando em Potter? Naquele cicatriz idiota?

Tinha convivido com Potter por sete anos, e nunca sentiu... Nada!

Por que agora? Do nada?

"Que inferno!" pensou ele abrindo a torneira da água gelada.

DHDHDHDH

- Runas Antigas, dois tempos; Feitiços, um tempo; Herbologia um tempo; História da Magia, dois tempos.

- Por isso que eu digo que segunda-feira é o pior dia da semana! – comentou Ron quando Hermione terminou de ler as aulas do dia – Que droga! A única que dá para assistir sem dormir é Feitiços, e olhe lá!

- Todas as aulas são boas... Só existem as menos dinâmicas... – respondeu ela servindo-se de ovos mexidos

- Você chama de "menos dinâmicas", eu chamo de insuportáveis... Harry... Você está pensando em comer essas coxinhas? – disse Ron

- Hã? Ah... Não, eu não estou com fome, pode ficar com elas – respondeu Harry vagamente

- Ronald Weasley! Você já comeu muita coxinha por hoje! – ralhou Hermione tirando a coxinha da mão dele

- Você quer que seu namorado morra de fome? – perguntou Ron tentando pegar a coxinha

- Morre nada! – disse ela comendo a coxinha antes que Ron pegasse – Pronto! Agora você não vai comer!

- Ah é? Agora você vai me pagar – disse Ron começando a fazer cócegas em Hermione – Ninguém come uma coxinha de Ron Weasley!

Harry ouvia vagamente o que os amigos diziam, estava preocupado com outras coisas, mal tinha conseguido dormir essa noite.

O problema era sua namorada, Ginny Weasley. Na verdade o problema não _era_ elaera ele mesmo.

Há uns dias ele começou a se questionar se ainda gostava dela, não sabia como começou nem por que começou, só sabia que já não sentia a mesma coisa que sentia quando estava perto dela, já não tinha vontade de ficar perto dela, nem de falar com ela... Às vezes até se escondia.

Isso não podia continuar acontecendo, ele estava enganando-a e ainda sentia um carinho muito grande por ela, tinha que lhe dizer a verdade, mas... Como faria isso sem magoá-la? Até por que, ela era irmã do seu melhor amigo...

- Harry, o que está acontecendo com você? Não tocou na comida o café da manhã inteiro! – perguntou Hermione

- Nada, eu só não estou com fome, comi muito ontem a noite – mentiu ele. – Vocês se importam se eu for à frente? Preciso resolver umas coisas, na sala agente se vê...

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Ron olhando para Hermione em seguida.

DHDHDHDH

Ele podia dizer que esta tinha sido a pior noite que tivera em toda a sua vida, com certeza, de longe tinha sido a pior.

A água gelada não tinha resolvido seu "problema" e ele passou a noite inteira naquele estado de "necessidade", mas ele não queria Cristhyna Cohen e não gostava nem de lembrar _quem_ ele queria.

Caminhava para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e torcia para não encontrar com Cristhyna no caminho, o que era impossível já que faziam o sétimo ano e a aula de hoje seria conjunta com a Corvinal.

Mas esperança é a última que morre e com certeza ela não...

- Cristhyna? – exclamou ele quando foi puxado para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia

- Acho que está me devendo algo... Senhor Malfoy! – disse ela sorrindo e aproximando-se dele

- Está na hora da aula, eu acho melhor irmos e...

- Desde quando você se importa com as aulas? – perguntou ela tentando beijá-lo

- Desde... Desde... Agora! – respondeu ele afastando-se dela e virando para a porta, mas deu de cara com mais uma garota do sétimo ano – Karen Gauthier... – dessa vez sua voz saiu como um sussurro

Karen Gauthier era da Corvinal e tinha os cabelos loiro-escuros, os olhos amendoados, um lindo corpo e um rosto lindo.

- É... Eu chamei a Karen, sabia que você ia gostar... Nós duas vamos relaxá-lo – disse Thyna

Draco estava a ponto de se desesperar, estava com duas garotas lindas, que estavam prontas para fazer o que ele quisesse e mesmo assim não sentia nenhum pinguinho de excitação, nenhum mísero sinal de desejo.

"Que inferno, inferno!"

- Eu não posso perder essa aula, estou realmente muito mal em TCM – mentiu ele

- Ele tem razão Thyna... Também não tenho as notas mais altas. – disse Karen

- Tudo bem... Agente deixa você ir, mas à noite você não nos escapa! – disse Cristhyna passando a mão pelo corpo dele, provocantemente.

Elas deram um selinho nele e saíram da sala.

Draco continuou estático, era um pesadelo... Isso! Era um pesadelo e ele ia acordar.

Abriu a porta e saiu sem olhar para frente, esbarrou em alguém.

- Sai da minha frente Potter! – gritou ele

- Foi você que esbarrou em mim – respondeu Harry

- Cala boca! Ou eu quebro seu nariz com... – mas de repente ele parou de falar, se tocou que estava brigando com Potter, por que era a única coisa que podia fazer – Me esquece! – disse ele simplesmente.

"Filho de um Trasgo parido por um hipogrifo!" pensou Draco enquanto caminhava pala sua aula.

"Idiota filho da mãe" pensou Harry enquanto procurava Ginny pelo corredor.

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_Toda vez que nós mentimos despertando)_

_**After every hit we take**_

_(Após todo golpe que nós damos)_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_(Todo sentimento que eu adquiri)_

_**But I haven't missed you yet…**_

_(Mas eu ainda não senti falta de você…)_

_N/A:_

_Aeaeaeaea…_

_Olha eu aqui novamente!_

_Tipo, eu não estava planejando fic nova, uma vez que estou com uma em andamento e sabe como é... Mas essa idéia me veio e eu não pude deixar de escrever, espero sinceramente que gostem._

_Foi tudo tão rápido que não tive tempo que "contactar" nenhum Beta-Reader, então me perdoem qualquer erro._

_No mais,_

_Essa fic terá três capítulos, e prometo postá-los rapidamente._

_Agora estou indo._

_Grande abraço_

_Rosa Malfoy. _


	2. Criando Tensões

Noite da segunda-feira

**Capítulo 2 – Criando Tensões**

Noite da segunda-feira

Se alguém lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo, com certeza não acreditaria...

Ele estava fugindo de mulher? Das duas mais lindas garotas do sétimo ano? Elas o estavam esperando na Sala Precisa, e ele não iria! Não podia falhar novamente, e muito menos na frente de duas garotas!

Draco Malfoy olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e ficou se observando, procurando algum sinal de doença ou de loucura mesmo.

Mas tudo parecia normal... Seu cabelo loiro e fino caía na testa, seus olhos continuavam cinzas e cintilantes... A única diferença era uma sombra abaixo dos olhos, indicando uma noite mal dormida.

- Potter... – suspirou ele molhando o rosto em seguida 

Nunca esse nome, e o dono dele, tinham lhe trazido tanta preocupação...

- Malfoy! – gritou a voz de Goyle do lado de fora – Eu preciso usar o banheiro, você sabe que o toque de recolher já foi dado, só podemos usar esse!

- Por que não faz na Floresta Proibida? – respondeu Draco abrindo a porta – Aproveita e fica por lá... É onde os Trasgos moram.

Ele seguiu para o dormitório sem falar com mais ninguém, ignorou o chamado de Pansy e saiu do Salão Comunal.

Sentia necessidade de sair, respirar um ar mais puro, até as estrelas naquela noite estavam mais brilhantes...

Que coisa mais idiota para se pensar! Era o Potter que estava fazendo isso com ele, agora até as estrelas brilhavam.

Subiu até a Torre de Astronomia, tomando cuidado e usando os atalhos que conhecia para fugir da ronda dos professores, ao aproximar-se ouviu vozes mais a frente, diminuiu a velocidade e apurou os ouvidos.

Havia um menino e uma menina conversando... Até que pôde reconhecer o Potter e a Weasley, que era mais rodada que pneu velho.

Escondeu-se na sombra de uma pilastra e ficou ouvindo a conversa, essa ele não perderia por nada.

- Por favor, Ginny! Não precisa chorar, eu...

- Eu sabia Harry! Você nunca gostou de mim, só estava comigo por pena – a garota de longos cabelos ruivos gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo

- Claro que não! De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou Harry sem saber o que dizer – É claro que eu gostava de você quando começamos... Mas agora...

- Agora o que? É outra garota?

- Hã?

- Eu sabia! Você estava me traindo e só está terminando por que teve medo que eu descobrisse! Como teve coragem? – gritava ela

- Eu nunca traí você! Será que você pode parar de fazer suposições e me ouvir? – pediu ele

Ginny fungou e enxugou uma lágrima, olhou para Harry como se dissesse:"diga".

- Eu não teria coragem de te trair, eu gosto muito de você – começou ele

- Se gostasse de mim não estaria terminando! Você sabe o quanto...

- Eu não queria terminar com você! Mas não posso continuar, eu estaria te enganando... Não é a mesma coisa. – explicou ele tentando sobrepor a voz exaltada dela

- Então é isso? – perguntou ela aproximando-se e olhando-o nos olhos

- É isso.

Draco resolveu sair dali antes que Potter o descobrisse ou que a Weasley saísse, então saiu tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, pegou um caminho diferente do que a Weasley provavelmente faria e apressou o passo. 

Ginny não olhou para trás ao sair da Torre, Harry respirou profundamente, aliviado, pelo menos tinha conseguido falar tudo.

Foi até o parapeito da torre, de onde podia ver um pedaço da Floresta Proibida, também podia ver o jardim e o pátio, o vento frio tocava dolorosamente sua pele do rosto, incrivelmente não estava nevando.

O Natal se aproximava, faltava menos de uma semana.

Harry lembrava que tinha planejado dar um anel a Ginny, iam fazer cinco meses no sábado... Ele não queria ter feito aquilo, mas já não a amava e isso não podia ser relevado.

Só que essa afirmação levava a uma interrogação: Algum dia chegou a amá-la?

DHDHDHDH

Quando Draco chegou ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina já não haviam alunos conversando perto da lareira, que já estava quase apagada, seguiu para o banheiro do dormitório.

Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos efusivamente, passou uns cinco minutos daquele jeito e abriu-os novamente.

Insônia era tudo que ele não precisava naquele momento, ele ainda lembrava do que tinha escutado na Torre, Potter terminando com a Weasley e alegando não gostar mais dela. Era estranho, mas ele se sentia um pouco... Empolgado?

Era estranho admitir aquilo, mas... Ele queria falar com Madame Narcy, tinha que perguntar que feitiço tinha lançado nele, Por que diabos ele não conseguia parar de pensar no Potter e naquela maldita "tensão"?

Não conseguia colocar na cabeça que aquela mulher era doida e estava inventando uma estória.

Onde já se viu? "Quando gostamos de uma pessoa e não podemos revelar,nós encontramosoutros jeitos de extravasar...".

Que ridículo!

Mas aí vinha a outra parte... Pansy disse que Madame Narcy tinha morrido há vinte anos atrás e...

- Querendo falar comigo?

Draco sentiu o coração parar de bater quando viu Madame Narcy em frente a sua cama, em pleno dormitório masculino.

Ela estava do mesmo jeito que a vira da primeira vez.

- Como entrou aqui? – perguntou ele sussurrando

- Pela porta.

- Eu não estou brincando!

- Eu também não.

Draco revirou os olhos e se levantou da cama, olhou bem para os "colegas" de quarto antes de sair do dormitório.

- E então... O que eu lhe disse está atormentando sua cabeça? – perguntou ela quando chegaram ao salão comunal totalmente escuro

- Você fez de propósito! – acusou ele enquanto vestia a blusa do pijama, estava fazendo frio ali.

- Fiz o que? – perguntou ela

- Não me venha com ceninhas, sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Eu nem te conheço! Por que acha que tem o direito de se intrometer na minha vida desse jeito? Está tudo bagunçado e a culpa é toda sua!

- Minha culpa? Você se interessa pelo Potter e a culpa é minha? – perguntou ela se sentando no sofá

- Não fale uma coisa dessas tão alto! – pediu ele olhando para os lados – E eu não estou gostando dele! – o "gostando" saiu quase inaudível 

- É verdade... Não está gostando, sempre gostou.

- O QUÊ? – exclamou ele – Você nem me conhece! Como pode afirmar uma coisa dessas?

- O conheço mais do que imagina. – disse Madame Narcy sombriamente.

Agora Draco estava realmente apavorado, ela o conhecia?

- Uma amiga disse que você... Tinha morrido há vinte anos, você é alguma espécie de morto-vivo? – perguntou Draco, se amaldiçoando pela pergunta idiota que estava fazendo.

- É verdade, meu corpo humano morreu há vinte anos, mas não sou morto-vivo nem fantasma – respondeu ela calmamente, Draco continuou com cara de interrogação

- Isso não tem lógica! Se você morreu e não é fantasma nem Inferi... Não poderia estar conversando comigo – disse ele

- E quem disse que precisa ter lógica? Sabe qual é o seu problema Draco Malfoy? Essa sua necessidade de achar lógica para tudo! Se você se importasse em viver em vês de procurar explicações... Talvez certas tensões não precisassem existir...

- Lá vem o inferno dessa "tensão", por que você não vai ver se eu estou lá na Floresta Proibida? – disse ele voltando para o dormitório e deitando na cama. 

Quando acordou foi estranho, tinha apenas uma vaga lembrança da noite anterior, o que o deixou em dúvida se tudo não passara de um sonho.

DHDHDHDH

Um sol frio apareceu naquela manhã, a semana que antecedia o Natal era muito agitada e as aulas tinham pouca duração, alguns professores não davam assunto novo, só passavam muitos trabalhos para serem feitos no feriado e serem entregues sem falta.

Hermione tinha aperfeiçoado suas técnicas de tricô e até conseguira fazer um casado de lã para Ron, mas ela só ia dar no Natal.

Harry levantou-se da cama, sem coragem alguma de sair do quentinho de seus cobertores, o que o motivava era que as aulas só iriam até a quarta-feira, só faltava um dia.

No banheiro do dormitório, antes de ir ao boxe ele lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho em seguida, seus olhos verde-vivos brilhavam e seus cabelos pretos e revoltosos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal.

Não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior, se sentia culpado.

Culpado por Ginny amá-lo e ele não ser capaz de retribuir do mesmo modo, ele só não conseguia acreditar que estava gostando de outra pessoa, por que não estava!

Terminou de escovar os dentes e entrou no boxe.

DHDHDHDH

Talvez passar o tempo amaldiçoando até o ar não fosse saudável, ainda mais quando tinha uma garota ao seu lado fazendo de tudo para chamar sua atenção.

- Sabe Draco... Esse seu jeito de assistir a aula me excita

- É? Que bom – respondeu ele sem ânimo

- Que é isso Malfoy? Eu não estou te reconhecendo...

- Não enche o meu saco Susy – disse Draco cruzando os braços e voltando a olhar para Potter, que se encontrava a duas cadeiras da sua.

Susy Lether olhou-o com profundo desprezo e encarou suas anotações de Transfiguração.

Esta seria a última aula da quarta-feira e então eles teriam o tão esperado feriado de Natal, é claro que os outros anos ficaram de "férias" mais cedo, desde o começo da semana, mas o sétimo ano ainda tinha muitos assuntos a serem dados.

Draco ia passar o feriado de Natal na escola, só de pensar nisso sua dor de cabeça aumentava, e essas dores estavam ficando mais freqüentes desde... Desde que certas tensões foram descobertas.

Quanto mais ele pensava nessa situação pior ele se sentia, não conseguia dormir direito e não parava de fantasiar com o Potter e não estava mais agüentando um só segundo.

Olhou para Potter mais uma vez, será que ele também sentia?

Que perda de tempo... O Potter era muito tapado! Mas e se... E se pudesse "criar" a tensão?

DHDHDHDH

Finalmente, estava livre de aulas por um tempo!

Harry passava pelo jardim a procura de Ron e Hermione, eles disseram que o esperariam ali, depois que começaram a namorar Harry afastou-se um pouco, tinha que dar privacidade ao casal, não sentia tanto por que estava sempre com Ginny, só que agora...

- A "esperança do mundo bruxo" andando sozinho por aí... Posso dizer que não é tão comum...

- O que você quer Malfoy? – disse Harry sem ânimo, virando-se para encarar o loiro.

- Muito prepotente de sua parte achar que euiria querer alguma coisa que venha de você, embora esse seja seu desejo oculto. – disse Draco

- Hã? Olha! Hoje eu não estou bem, por que não vai encher o saco de outra pessoa? – disse Harry voltando a caminhar

- O quê? Você não vai gritar? Ou me ameaçar? Ou apontar a varinha na minha cara e...

- Não. – respondeu Harry, indiferente.

"Ahá... Você que pensa!" pensou Draco seguindo o moreno.

- Já sei... Brigou com a Sangue-Ruim ou com o pobretão do Weasley...

- Não – respondeu Harry

"Ah é? Ok, eu vou ter que pegar pesado...".

- Já sei... Você descobriu que nasceu de uma chocadeira e que seu pai não passava de um desempregado imundo – disse Draco triunfante.

Ele parou de andar no mesmo instante, Malfoy tinha ido longe demais, ninguém falava mal de seus pais na sua frente.

Harry virou-se e Draco pôde ver o conhecido ódio cintilar em seus olhos verdes, segurou o loiro pelo colarinho das vestes e o arrastou para fora do jardim, chamando a atenção dos alunos por que passava, no corredor vazio ele jogou-o fortemente contra a parede.

Draco nunca tinha ficado tão excitado com alguém lhe jogando tão rudemente contra a parede, e Potter estava corado como ficava quando sentia muita raiva e ele não parecia estar apenas com raiva.

Draco precisava vê-lo com mais raiva, tinha que provocá-lo ainda mais, toda aquela proximidade de Potter o estava deixando quente e ele queria vê-lo perder o pouco controle que lhe restava.

- O que foi Potty? Nunca chegou a ver seus pais não é mesmo? Como pode ter tanta certeza que seu pai não era um vagabundo?

Agora sim, Draco tinha conseguido o que queria.

Potter estava possesso e segurou o sonserino pelo pescoço, Draco sorriu e segurou-o pela cintura, sentiu o aperto em seu pescoço afrouxar e o olhar de Harry mudar de raivoso para confuso.

Puxou-o com força ao seu encontro, colando seus corpos.

Draco sentiu o corpo fumegar com aquele contato, precisava rápida e desesperadamente de Potter, não dava para esperar mais.

- O que você está...? – começou Harry, totalmente confuso

- Calado.

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

Harry percebeu que Malfoy estava decidido, só não entendia o que ele pretendia fazer.

Draco abriu a porta da sala mais próxima ao alcance de seu braço e empurrou Potter para dentro.

Harry pegou sua varinha num movimento rápido e apontou-a para Draco, mantendo uma distância de segurança.

- O que você quer?

- Tenho certeza que sua varinha não me dará o que eu quero - respondeu Draco aproximando-se de Harry, que se afastou até encostar-se à parede.

Ele olhou nos olhos de Malfoy e algo no brilho daquele olhar o intrigava, nunca tinha visto Malfoy daquele jeito e nem ele mesmo sabia explicar o que estava sentindo.

Draco se aproximou ainda mais de Harry aproveitando que este estava encurralado, colocou uma mão na parede ao lado do seu rosto e olhou-o nos olhos.

Harry estava tão confuso que não conseguia reagir, verdade que aquele perfume que o Malfoy usava era bom, tão forte e amadeirado que dava uma espécie de tontura inebriante. (1)

Malfoy lançou um olhar provocante para a boca de Harry, como se estivesse avisando o que ia fazer e sem conseguir se controlar mais, colocou a outramão em sua nuca e o beijou com avidez.

Harry nem sentiu que a varinha tinha escorregado de sua mão, estava mais preocupado em afastar Malfoy, tentava empurrá-lo de todas as maneiras, mas ele abraçou Harry de uma forma que deixou seus braços atados, e Malfoy era mais forte, indiscutivelmente.

Sentiu a língua de Malfoy entrar em sua boca e explorá-la delicadamente, encostou Harry na parede novamente e o soltou com cuidado, foi aí que ele aproveitou.

- Você é louco ou o que? – gritou ele ofegante – Como você... Pôde...?

Ele nem terminou de falar, pegou sua varinha no chão e saiu da sala bufando, xingando até a tia-avó Tessy do Ron.

Draco ficou olhando e rindo por dentro, agora Potter não lhe escaparia. Quem resistia a um beijo de Draco Malfoy?

Ele ajeitou suas vestes e saiu muito feliz consigo mesmo por ter provado o tão almejado beijo do Potter... Ele não queria admitir, mas... Não se decepcionara.

…_**Every roommate kept awake**_

_(Todo colega de quarto mantido acordado)_

_**By every sigh and scream we make**_

_(Por todo suspiro e grito que damos)_

_**All the feelings that I get**_

_(Todos os sentimentos que eu adquiri)_

_**But I still don't miss you yet…**_

_(Mas eu ainda não sinto falta de você...)_

_(1) Pense num homem cheiroso! _

_N/A:_

_Segundo capítulo da Trilogia postado e: Novidades!!_

_Consegui um Beta!_

_\o/\o/ aeaeaeaeaea!_

_Kalyl my dear friend, fico tão feliz que esteja me ajudando!_

_Ainda vou escrever o 3 capítulo, mas prometo que não tardarei a fazê-lo._

_Enfim... Amei os reviews, os quais eu responderei individualmente, por aqui o leitor tem sempre preferência!_

_**Ed Gyllenhaal: **__Pois é... O Draco está tendo problemas! Mas nada que ele não resolva, não é mesmo? Espero que continue acompanhando a Fic e que tenha gostado do capítulo 2! Super beijo!_

_**DW03: **__Hum... Acho que não é só você que quer vê-los se pegando! tosseeuquerotosse, creio que dei um bom aperitivo neste capítulo... O próximo promete ainda mais! Um super beijo!_

_**Paula-Chan: **__Incrível como eu também acho super adorável o fato dele brochar pensando que com o Potter seria bem melhor... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 2! Beijos para você também!_

_**Condessa Oluha: **__A moça mais verborrágica que conheço! Uahuhauhahuahaa... seus comentários são sempre bem vindos, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e eu também gosto de fazer o Draco sofrer... Super beijo!_

_**Julia: **__Ooi!! Que bom que gostou! Super beijo, espero que goste do capítulo 2!_

_**Chyntia Malfoy: **__Seu desejo é uma ordem moça! Segundo capítulo postado quebrando meu recorde de tempo!! Super beijo para ti!_

_**Nyx Malfoy: **__Oi!! Infelizmente a fic ainda não está completa, mas eu fui rápida vai!! Espero que goste! Beijos!_

_**N/B:**_

_**... Poucas palavras...**_

**S****alut**** a ****tout**

_(Olá a Todos)_

**Rosa mon amie...**

**C'est un plasir**

_(é um prazer)_

**Tu ****c'est****mervelleux**

_(Você é maravilhosa)_

_Gente... Espero não ter deixado passar muita coisa... Beijos e até a próxima, espero por mais __reviews__... Vejam que eu tento ser o mais rápido possível..._


	3. O Melhor Natal

Capítulo 3 – Untitled

**Capítulo 3 – O Melhor Natal.**

Nem em seus devaneios mais ousados e fantasiosos Harry poderia ter imaginado algo que chegasse perto do que havia acontecido.

Esteve _aos beijos_ com Draco Malfoy em uma sala vazia? Isso era inacreditável e inaceitável, e inimaginável também.

Ele andava tão rápido que mal olhava para onde estava indo e quem passava ao seu lado, só uma coisa tomava seu pensamento: Draco Malfoy.

- Harry! Nós estávamos esperando... – Hermione começou a falar quando viu Harry vindo em sua direção, mas ele não parou de andar ao passar por eles. – Harry? Onde você estava? O que está acontecendo?

- Nada. – respondeu ele rudemente, sem ao menos parar para fazê-lo.

Seu rosto estava vermelho e contraído, sua expressão era de puro ódio, estava com tanta raiva que poderia decepar alguém! Alguém não... Poderia decepar o Malfoy.

Harry avistou Hagrid carregando um pesado pinheiro para o Salão Principal, estava tão transtornado que nem respondeu à saudação do amigo e continuou a andar apressadamente para o castelo.

**DHDHDHDH**

- Quem vê esse sorriso em seu rosto pode dizer com certeza que algo muito bom aconteceu... – comentou Pansy Parkinson aproximando-se de Draco

- Talvez... Sim. – respondeu ele vagamente

Pansy ficou olhando-o, admirando seu belo rosto, sentindo seu perfume e o calor que emanava de seu corpo, notou que seus olhos cinza ostentavam um brilho diferente, como se tivesse conseguido fazer algo que queria há muito tempo, ela o conhecia muito bem.

- Hey, Draco! Eu e o Goyle estávamos colocando uns alunos do primeiro ano de cabeça para baixo com aquele feitiço que você nos ensinou... – dizia o enorme garoto que acabara de chegar ao jardim. – Mas não tem a mesma graça sem você!

- É verdade, só você sabe fazer aquele feitiço das "pernas curtas"_ – _disse o garoto que era um tanto mais esbelto que o outro, mas era corpulento da mesma forma. – Vamos!

- Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. – respondeu Draco levantando-se do banco de pedra.

**DHDHDHDH**

A noite chegou trazendo consigo o ar frio do inverno, já não era possível sair do Salão Comunal sem um casaco de lã ou uma roupa mais grossa, no Salão Principal a decoração de Natal estava ficando notável, o grande pinheiro que Hagrid trouxera mais cedo já ocupava seu lugar perto da mesa dos professores.

Harry passaria o Natal no castelo, como a maioria das vezes.

Só agora que via o Salão Principal iluminado e decorado, ele se deu conta do quanto sentiria falta de tudo aquilo...

- Feliz Natal Harry! – disse uma voz animada ao seu lado

- Luna? – assustou-se ele, ela usava uma espécie de chapéu com bolinhas de Natal penduradas, todos da mesa olhavam-na com desaprovação. – Obrigado.

- Eu estava pensando... Você não quer passar o Natal na minha casa? Meu pai disse que eu poderia chamá-lo! Ele vai fazer biscoitos de ameixa com Rum!

- Oh! Devem ser deliciosos, mas... Não posso ir, prometi à Hermione que ficaria na escola – mentiu ele, tentando parecer convincente.

- Entendo... Tudo bem! Chamarei a Ginny. – disse ela com seu sorriso vago. – Até mais.

Harry respirou aliviado por ela ter saído, não que não gostasse dela, mas... Aquelas bolinhas quase o acertaram quando ela fez um movimento brusco e todos estavam olhando-o como se perguntassem: "Como pode ser amigo dessa maluca?"

Nem as loucuras da Luna, nem o convite de Ron e Hermione para passearem pelo castelo o tiraram da confusão de seus pensamentos, ainda pensava no Malfoy e naquele beijo.

Ainda podia lembrar que quase se entregara completamente ao sentir o calor dele, e o modo como ele o segurara, com força e autoridade.

Harry se odiou por ter se sentido quente e por ter desejado, nem que fosse por um segundo, que Malfoy não o tivesse deixado sair.

- Ron quis voltar para o jantar... – comentou Hermione que acabara de chegar com Ron no Salão Principal, sentou-se ao lado de Harry na mesa. – O que está acontecendo com você Harry?

- Nada, eu só estou... Pensando.

- Pensando em quê? Espero que seja no presente de Natal que você vai me dar... Quero presentes diferentes nesse ano. – comentou Ron fingindo arrogância.

- Você vai ter um presente diferente este ano, ouvi dizer que sua mãe vai fazer um lindo gorro azul com um "R" vermelho no centro! Não é perfeito? – disse Hermione ironicamente.

- Ah, com certeza! – respondeu ele amargamente. – Aposto que ela vai mandar árvores de chocolate para o Harry e um livro de como fazer o melhor canteiro de rosas para você...

- Eu amo os presentes da sua mãe, ela sempre se esforça para fazer o melhor e você deveria ser mais agradecido! – disse Hermione severamente, olhando para Harry em seguida. – E você? Ainda não explicou o porquê da sua "reclusão social".

- Acho que estou começando a sentir falta de Hogwarts, e junto com o sentimento de perda ainda tem o sentimento de cobrança... Tenho que fazer alguma coisa quando sair daqui... – explicou Harry.

- Não acho que você vá ter alguma dificuldade em arranjar emprego, quero dizer... Quem não quer Harry Potter como funcionário, seja lá em quê for? – disse Ron

- Não é assim Ron! Harry quer ser Auror, e para isso não é preciso fama, e sim capacidade... – disse Hermione.

O anúncio do jantar desviou o foco da conversa dos três, as mesas se encheram de comida e Ron esqueceu completamente do que falava anteriormente.

Harry olhou para a comida e para seu prato, talvez comer o distraísse... Olhou de relance para a mesa da Sonserina e viu que o garoto loiro o observava, sentia aquele olhar cinza queimar-lhe a pele.

**DHDHDHDH**

_...Harry encostou-o na parede e colou seus lábios aos dele, segurando-o com força pelas costas, ignorou os muxoxos do loiro e tirou sua camisa afobadamente, buscando contato com seu corpo._

Harry revirou-se na cama, o rosto suado e a respiração descompassada.

_...Os olhos cinza do garoto loiro cintilavam de desejo, e Harry pôde perceber pelos gemidos que ele dava enquanto o moreno descia com os beijos por seu abdômen e agora se concentrava em tirar sua calça..._

Harry abriu os olhos num baque, ele estava suado e sua respiração ofegante.

Olhou para porta e achou ter visto uma senhora olhando-o, mas ignorou e voltou a lembrar-se do sonho. E _que _sonho!

Era incrível como seu corpo ainda estava "reagindo" às imagens vívidas daquele sonho, o tecido fino da parte de baixo do seu pijama revelavam que _algo_ estava quase pulando para fora.

Não podia estar desejando o Malfoy! Podia?

Era melhor voltar a dormir!

Ele virou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, abriu na mesma hora, seu membro agora rígido, latejava tanto que chegava a doer, precisava aliviar-se.

Não conseguiu evitar que imagem de Malfoy _aliviando-o_ se formasse em sua mente... Ignorou-a imediatamente e seguiu para o banheiro dando um muxoxo triste.

**DHDHDHDH**

- Bom dia... – disse Hermione triste ao sentar-se na mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã. – Sabe, acho que não tirei uma boa nota naquele trabalho que o professor Snape **(1) **passou... Eu deveria ter falado mais sobre a erva de cidreira...

- Hã? Você fez setenta centímetros de pergaminho _só_ dessa erva! Escreveu até o que os autores ainda não descobriram! – disse Ron. – Se você tirar nota baixa é por que ele quis colocar, não por que o trabalho está mal feito... E só saberemos a nota depois do Natal... Relaxa!

- Eu não sei... Acho que poderia ter feito mais, o Snape é muito exigente – disse Hermione deitando a cabeça nos braços dobrados em cima da mesa.

- Harry! Está acordado? – perguntou Ron agitando a mão na frente do rosto do amigo, que parecia não estar ali.

Na verdade Harry não estava interessado na conversa dos amigos, o que prendia sua atenção era a maneira como Malfoy comia um pãozinho de queijo... Por que ele comia tão devagar? Olhar era tão torturante... Harry sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de levantar-se e fazer o Malfoy comer o pão de uma vez só, gritar e obrigá-lo a terminar logo com aquilo.

- Harry? Você está bem? Está passando mal? – perguntou Hermione sacudindo-o pelo braço, fazendo-o acordar de seu devaneio.

- Eu? Não... Por quê? Estou bem.

- Você está ficando vermelho, como fica quando está com raiva... – comentou Ron olhando-o com atenção.

- É o calor... Do inverno. – disse Harry sem medir as palavras, Ron começou a rir descontroladamente e Hermione ficou confusa, tentando arranjar lógica para o que ele tinha dito.

**DHDHDHDH**

Harry nunca imaginou que seria ruim estar de férias, o Natal era sempre tão bom e aquele seria seu último dia de aulas e ele deveria estar aproveitando o máximo possível, mas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa...

Se pudesse explicar o que sentiu quando Malfoy o beijou, se pudesse ao menos entender...

Ele sentia uma vontade incontrolável de socá-lo até a morte toda vez que o via, sua presença o incomodava e agora o beijo... Era tudo muito confuso.

Faltava um dia para o Natal e ele não tinha vontade de ir à festa e ver Malfoy, mesmo de longe.

- Acho que esse Natal será inesquecível... Talvez por que seja nosso último ano aqui... Mas, eu sinto que será diferente... – comentou Hermione enquanto os três olhavam a lareira apagar no Salão Comunal

- É mesmo... Essa festa promete! Ouvi dizer que o Dumbledore liberou uns fogos no Salão Comunal... E acho que Fred e Jorge estão por trás disso... – disse Ron feliz, abaixando a voz – E você Harry? Já pensou em como essa festa será?

- Acho que será bonita. – respondeu ele simplesmente, vagando.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam, mas ficaram calados, já tinham percebido que Harry estava estranho nesses últimos dias, talvez fosse à saudade da escola ou algo do tipo.

**DHDHDHDH**

A noite do dia 25 de dezembro chegou trazendo consigo a ansiedade da grande festa, os alunos que ficaram na escola já desciam de seus salões comunais para o Grande Salão, usavam trajes a rigor e o clima era de descontração e alegria.

O Grande Salão estava magnificamente decorado, a grande árvore de Natal brilhava ao longe, os bonitos enfeites ornamentavam-na com elegância, as mesas estavam repletas de doces e comidas de todos os tipos e gostos, Harry desceu as escadas acompanhado de Ron e Hermione que estavam de mãos dadas, deixando Harry um tanto "por fora".

Ele viu Ginny de relance, de braços dados com um garoto que Harry não conhecia, eles pareciam bem íntimos... Talvez estivessem namorando.

"Ótimo!" pensou Harry, um tanto incomodado com a rapidez com que a garota o esquecera.

A professora McGonagall mostrou aos alunos que o Salão ao lado de onde eles estavam, estava vazio e uma bonita música suave ecoava lá dentro, os casais avançaram para a valsa.

Harry continuou sentado na mesa da Grifinória com alguns poucos alunos, solitários o bastante para preferirem comer a dançar, sentia uma agonia dentro de si, como se precisasse fazer alguma coisa, a qual ele não sabia (ou não queria saber).

Seus olhos procuraram inconscientemente uma cabeleira loira na mesa da Sonserina, mas apenas viu Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy conversando, sozinhos.

Harry não queria ver Malfoy chegar, não queria estar ali quando ele aparecesse acompanhado de alguma garota bonita, era capaz de derrubar aquela mesa de tanto ódio.

Ele levantou-se e saiu do Salão Principal, ignorando os olhares curiosos que o seguiam.

Após descer as escadas o vento frio tocou seu rosto, a neve caía no gramado do jardim desenhando as flores gélidas, ele se abraçou a fim de aquecer-se enquanto caminhava pelo pátio.

Parou de andar quando chegou ao parapeito de madeira polida, debruçou-se sobre ele e ficou a olhar os finos flocos de neve que caíam graciosamente sobre a grama do campo de Quadribol.

O corredor estava deserto e mal iluminado, salvo apenas pelas luzes brilhantes do salão que podia ser visto de longe, haviam alguns candelabros ligados nas paredes.

Harry ouviu passos atrás de si, ficou em alerta e procurou a varinha no bolso interno das vestes, sua mente maquinava mil maneiras de atacar quem o perseguia.

- Acho que não vai precisar da varinha... – disse uma voz bem perto dele

Harry sentiu dois braços cercando-o pelos lados, a pessoa atrás de si segurou no parapeito deixando-o preso num "abraço" por trás. Naquele momento Harry já sabia quem era, mas ainda tinha esperança de que estivesse errado.

- Devo admitir que foi uma surpresa para mim vê-lo sozinho Potter, uma vez que seus amigos _sombra_ nunca o deixam – disse a voz bem perto do seu ouvido, enquanto Harry continuava imóvel – Então eu pensei... Momentos raros devem ser aproveitados, não acha?

- Malfoy, eu não...

- Foi erro meu perguntar a sua opinião, pois para mim ela não interessa. –interrompeu Malfoy colando seu corpo ao de Potter – O que me interessa em você é outra coisa.

Harry sentiu a mão de Draco entrar em sua blusa, passeando por sua barriga, depois começou a beijar-lhe a nuca, provocando intensos arrepios no moreno.

Harry se virou num movimento rápido e empurrou Draco, o corpo fumegando, e não era só de raiva.

- Se afaste de mim!

- Eu não costumo obedecer a ordens Potter, e muito menos a pedidos. – disse Draco com um sorriso cínico no rosto, voltando a se aproximar.

Harry achava que não conseguiria reunir forças o bastante para afastar Draco novamente, já estava sendo difícil manter-se longe do outro.

- Vamos lá Potter, admita! Você _quer_... – disse Malfoy, com os olhos cinza cintilando.

- Eu não sei do _quê _você está falando.

- A sua capacidade de mentir realmente me impressiona, mas eu não vim aqui para conversar, quem sabe outra hora.

Harry olhou para Malfoy totalmente aterrorizado, sabia que ele não estava brincando e que quando queria alguma coisa ele conseguia. Mas esse não era o problema! Harry poderia muito bem sacar sua varinha e estuporá-lo, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia, era como se seu corpo gritasse implorando por proximidade do loiro, era como se precisasse de Malfoy mais que qualquer outra coisa na vida.

Malfoy sabia que Harry não ia fugir nem tentar qualquer coisa, sabia que ele já era _seu_, e Draco precisava dele imediatamente.

Em poucos segundos ele já tinha eliminado toda a distância entre os dois, segurou o moreno com força pela cintura e beijou-o com avidez

Harry sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa tomar conta de seu corpo, a sensação que Draco o completava perfeitamente (embora isso o aterrorizasse).

O beijo tornou-se forte e exigente, Harry estava encostado na parede enquanto Draco o beijava, e não dava sinais de que ia parar. Até que eles pararam para buscar ar, as respirações descompassadas e o corpo queimando.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, eles sabiam o que fazer.

Estavam um pouco longe das salas inutilizadas, mas não era problema, pois estavam perto do vestiário do campo de quadribol.

Tentaram não chamar atenção enquanto corriam pelo gramado do campo, e tentaram também não "atolar" na neve; Harry não conseguia parar de rir, sentia-se feliz, e aquela cena "correndo, na neve, para o vestiário masculino" estava sendo bem divertida.

O vestiário estava frio, como era já de esperar, mas quem se importava?

Draco segurou Harry, encostando-o na porta, e voltou a beijá-lo. Dessa vez o beijo foi calmo e profundo, eles estavam se descobrindo, se tocando, e as roupas estavam "indo" junto com a incerteza, agora eles já não tinham dúvida do _que_ queriam.

Quando estavam sem a camisa e calça o frio começou a incomodar consideravelmente, embora nenhum dos dois estivesse realmente preocupado com isso...

Draco conduziu Harry para um dos boxes e ligou o chuveiro, a água deliciosamente quente começou a escorrer em seus corpos, a sensação foi indescritível, eles se abraçaram e era como se eles estivessem se fundido em um só corpo e não havia mais nada no mundo além daquele momento. **(2)**

**DHDHDHDH**

O sol frio da manhã começou a iluminar o vestiário, incomodando o rapaz de cabelos pretos, ele colocou seus óculos e olhou ao redor, um tanto confuso, mas como em um filme as imagens começaram a aparecer em sua mente. Viu o garoto loiro deitado ao seu lado e sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior.

Voltou a deitar e ficou olhando o garoto que ainda dormia serenamente, a pele era tão branca e delicada como porcelana a mais fina, os fios loiros caiam sorrateiramente em sua testa.

- Está olhando para mim Potter? – perguntou Draco, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Estava acordado?! – exclamou Harry

- Talvez... – respondeu Draco olhando para Harry com seus olhos cinza

- Me responde uma coisa? – perguntou Harry hesitante

- O que?

- Como você... Er... Você sabe! Descobriu que... – disse Harry sem jeito

- Eu não descobri... Se não tivessem descoberto por mim, acho que eu nunca saberia... – respondeu Draco lembrando-se do dia em que encontrou Madame Narcy

- Descobriram por você? Como as-

- Você não acha que já está tarde Potter? Em poucos minutos os alunos vão lotar o pátio, por que não vai na frente? – disse Draco dando um leve beijo nos lábios do outro.

Harry se levantou para procurar suas coisas espalhadas pelo chão, vestiu-se rápida e desajeitadamente enquanto pensava na desculpa que daria à Ron e Hermione por ter passado a noite fora.

Após pegar todas as coisas, Harry sentiu vergonha de olhar para Malfoy.

Adorou cada momento que passara com ele, mas... Era estranho olhá-lo depois de... Tudo.

Adiantou-se para a saída sem olhar para trás, talvez nunca acontecesse outra vez ou...

- Te vejo hoje à noite Potter? – perguntou Draco

- Sim, claro. – respondeu Harry tentando conter sua alegria, abriu a porta do vestiário para sair.

- Ah! Potter? Er… Feliz Natal. – disse Draco simplesmente.

Harry sorriu e saiu do vestiário, se segurando para não cantarolar.

Estava se sentindo leve, como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado de suas costas, o que ainda não entendia era o que o Malfoy tinha dito... "Se não tivessem descoberto por mim, acho que eu nunca saberia...", "Descoberto por mim"? O que ele quis dizer com...

Harry parou de andar num baque, havia uma senhora de cabelos brancos e rosto desgastado pelo tempo parada à sua frente, usava uma roupa folgada e bem gasta, ela o olhava com um estranho sorriso de cumplicidade.

- Se eu fosse você eu não iria por esse caminho... Tem um grupo de terceiranistas vindo por aí... – disse ela calmamente.

- Quem é...?

- É melhor se apressar... – disse ela – Ah, você deixou a gravata cair no chão.

Harry olhou para trás e abaixou-se para pegar sua gravata, quando voltou a olhar para frente a senhora não estava mais lá. Ele deu uma olhada ao redor, mas não havia sinal dela... **(3)**

- Que estranho... – murmurou ele voltando a andar e pensando em como seria a noite com Malfoy.

…_**Only when I stop to think about you I know…**_

_(Só quando eu paro para pensar em você eu sei...)._

_**Only when you stop **__**to think about me do you know…**_

_(Só quando você pára para pensar em mim você sabe...)._

_**I hate everything about you**__**, why do I love you?**_

_(Eu odeio tudo sobre você, por que eu te amo?)._

_**You hate everything about me**__**, why do you love me?**_

_(Você odeia tudo sobre mim, por que você me ama?)._

_**Fim.**_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**(1)**__ Existe algo que eu esqueci de comentar no começo: Essa Fic se passa no sétimo ano, ignora __alguns __acontecimentos do "Príncipe Mestiço" e ignora __totalmente__ o "Relíquias da Morte", ou seja, Snape ainda era professor de Poções. Desculpem o transtorno._

_**(2) **__Quase que me esqueço da classificação! Ai, ai... _

_**(3) **__Quem aparece do nada se vai da mesma forma... Eu ainda não descobri o que a Madame Narcy é... Aceito sugestões!_

_(Os trechos usados nesta Fic foram partes da música: __(I Hate) Everything About You do Three Days Grace__ )_

_**N/A**__:_

_Fim. T.T_

_Eu me diverti tanto fazendo essa Fic! Espero que tenham gostado, foi uma das poucas Fics que eu escrevi sem parar, devo pedir desculpas pela demora __**deste**__ capítulo em especial, por que o abençoado do meu computador fez o favor de quebrar u.u_

_Mas tudo bem... Enfim consegui postá-la! aêaêaêaêaêaê \o/\o/_

_Tenho que agradecer os reviews, eles são muito importantes para mim assim como vocês, meus amados leitores._

_Esta fic chega ao fim, mas vocês não tardarão a ver-me por aqui..._

_Foi um imenso prazer tê-los como leitores. o/_

_Aqui vai um obrigado __**muito**__ especial ao meu "maravilindo" Beta-Reader: Kalyl Clive, que tem a paciência de ler minhas idéias mirabolantes e organizá-las direitinho para vocês lerem._

_Eita que hoje eu peguei a mania da __Condessa Oluha,__ estou verborrágica... Não acham? _

_Esse capítulo não pôde ser betado pelo Kalyl, ele teve alguns problemas operacionais, quero agradecer à minha amiga Débora Eduarda, que guardou esse capítulo no PC dela por um tempão e me mandou agora, Eu dedico esta fic à ela!_

_Super Beijo,_

_Rosa Malfoy._


End file.
